pronteraminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra biomes XL
'Information' ExtrabiomesXL is a mod for Minecraft which adds new biomes that enhance game play and make exploring fun and interesting. Information taken from: ExtrBiomesXL Github Wiki 'Sphax PureBD Addon' For those of you who use SphaxPureBDCraft texturepack, an addon for this mod is here: http://bdcraft.net/forum/128x64x-extrabiomesxl-v212 'Biome Information' Here's a comprehensive list of the 28 biomes ExtrabiomesXL adds to Minecraft in alphabetical order. 'Alpine' Cold and dry mountainous rocky region, scattered fir trees. Extremely snowy. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Snow, Stone *Trees: Fir *Plants: None *Fauna: Chicken, Cow *Temperature: Icy *Humidity: Arid 'Autumn Woods' Mostly flat terrain with some mountains of varying height, exclusive brown, orange, purple and yellow trees of small and large sizes. Climate is the same as that of Minecraft's forest. Mushrooms and wolves are scattered about. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Oak, Purple Autumn, Brown Autumn, Orange Autumn, Yellow Autumn *Plants: Grass, Rose, Dandelion, Toad Stool, Autumn Shrub, Mushrooms *Fauna: Cow, Sheep, Chicken *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Normal 'Birch Forest' Temperate, moderately humid flat areas, with occasional hills. Birch trees thrive. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Birch *Plants: Grass, Dandelion, Rose *Fauna: Cow, Sheep, Chicken, Pig *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Normal 'Extreme Jungle' Minecraft's jungle in the mountains. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Jungle, Oak *Plants: Bush, Grass, Dandelion, Rose, Cocoa, Vine, Fern *Fauna: Ocelot, Sheep, Pig *Temperature: Warm *Humidity: Damp 'Forested Hills' Hilly forests. Wolves love it. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Oak *Plants: Tall Grass, Rose, Dandelion *Fauna: Cow, Wolf *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Normal 'Forested Island' Scattered forested islands. Wolves enjoy the swimming. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Oak *Plants: Tall Grass, Rose, Dandelion, Toad Stool *Fauna: Wolves *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Normal Forested Island biome (http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/ForestedIsland-1.png) 'Glacier' Lifeless massive ice mountains. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Snow, Ice *Trees: None *Plants: None *Fauna: None *Temperature: Icy *Humidity: Arid Glacier biome (http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Glacier.png) 'Green Hills' Green highlands. White and orange flowers thrive. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Oak *Plants: Grass, Orange Flower, White Flower, Dandelion, Rose *Fauna: Sheep, Pig, Chicken *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Damp Green Hills biome (http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/GreenHills.png) 'Green Swamplands' Taller greener swamps. Leaves pile up creating the perfect environment for mushrooms, hydrangeas and cattails. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Oak *Plants: Hydrangea, Cattail, Mushroom, Vine, Lily Pads, Leaf Pile *Fauna: Sheep, Chicken, Cow *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Damp Green Swamp biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/GreenSwamp.png) 'Ice Wasteland' Flat barren snow fields. Used by Irvin Kershner in 1979 to film the Battle of Hoth. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Thick Snow *Trees: None *Plants: None *Fauna: None *Temperature: Icy *Humidity: Arid *!Wasteland biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/IceWasteland.png) 'Marsh' Deep grassy wetlands. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass, Water *Trees: None *Plants: Grass, Dandelion, Rose *Fauna: Sheep *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Damp Marsh biome (http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Marsh.png) 'Meadow' Flat green terrain, packed with tall grass and various flowers. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Oak *Plants: Grass, Rose, Dandelion *Fauna: Sheep, Pig, Chicken *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Normal Meadow biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Meadow.png) 'Mini Jungle' ;Fun Stats Mildly varied lush terrain. Ocelots and Chickens abound. Quicksand makes travel at night perilous. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass, Quicksand *Trees: Large Oak, Small Oak *Plants: Grass, Rose, Dandelion, Fern, Vine, Lily Pad *Fauna: Pig *Temperature: Warm *Humidity: Damp Mini Jungle biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/MiniJungle.png) 'Mountain Desert' Lifeless desert hghlands. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Sand *Trees: None *Plants: Cactus *Fauna: None *Temperature: Hot *Humidity: Arid Mountainous Desert biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/MountainDesert.png) 'Mountain Ridge' Mountainous red badlands. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Red Rock *Trees: None *Plants: Brown Grass *Fauna: None *Temperature: Hot *Humidity: Arid Mountain Ridge biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/MountainRidge.png) 'Mountain Taiga' Minecraft's taiga in the mountains. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Snow, Grass *Trees: Spruce *Plants: *Fauna: *Temperature: Icy *Humidity: Normal Mountain Taiga biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/MountainTaiga2.png) 'Pine Forest' Designed to resemble the taiga biome of Minecraft beta 1.8. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Spruce *Plants: Grass, Dandelion, Rose *Fauna: Cow, Sheep, Chicken *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Normal Pine Forest biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/PineForest2.png) 'Rainforest' Mountainous warm humid forests. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Oak *Plants: Grass, Fern, Dandelion, Rose *Fauna: Sheep *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Damp Rainforest biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Rainforest.png) 'Redwood Forest' Smooth mountains featuring towering redwood trees. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Redwood *Plants: Grass, Dandelion, Rose, Fern *Fauna: Sheep, Pig, Chickene *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Damp Redwood Forest biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Redwood2.png) 'Redwood Lush' Warm, humdid, green redwood forests. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Redwood, Fir *Plants: Rose, Dandelion, Fern *Fauna: Pig *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Damp Lush Redwood biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/LushRedwood.png) 'Savanna' Very flat grassy desert. Acacia trees dot the landscape. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Acacia *Plants: Grass, Purple Flower *Fauna: Sheep, Chicken, Cow *Temperature: Hot *Humidity: Arid Savanna biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Savanna.png) 'Shrubland' Flatish green terrain with the occasional bush. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: None *Plants: Grass, Bush, Dandelion, Rose *Fauna: Chicken, Sheep *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Normal Shrubland biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Shrubland.png) 'Snow Forest' Cold snowy forests. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Snow, Grass *Trees: Oak *Plants: Grass, Dandelion, Rose *Fauna: Cow, Sheep *Temperature: Cold *Humidity: Normal Snow Forest biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/SnowForest.png) 'Snowy Rainforest' Cold, yet lush, forests. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Snow, Grass *Trees: Fir *Plants: Grasses, Dandelion, Toadstool *Fauna: Cow *Temperature: Cold *Humidity: Damp Snowy Rainforest biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/SnowyRainforest.png) 'Temperate Rainforest' Modelled after Vancouver, massive fir trees everywhere. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Fir *Plants: Grass, Fern, Toad Stool, Mushrooms *Fauna: Cow *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Damp Temperate Rainforest biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/TemperateRainforest.png) 'Tundra' Designed to resemble the tundra from Minecraft beta 1.7.3. ;Fun Stats Ground Cover: Snow, Grass *Trees: Small Oak *Plants: None *Fauna: Pig, Chicken *Temperature: Icy *Humidity: Arid Tundra biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Tundra.png) 'Wasteland' Dry blighted land covered in dry cracked sand with brown murky water. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Cracked Sand *Trees: None *Plants: Dead Grass *Fauna: None *Temperature: Hot *Humidity: Arid Wasteland biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Wasteland.png) 'Woodlands' Nice peaceful forests. ;Fun Stats *Ground Cover: Grass *Trees: Oak *Plants: Grass, Leaf Piles *Fauna: Sheep, Chicken, Cow *Temperature: Normal *Humidity: Normal Woodland biome(http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x361/AndrewSupertrampHolley/Woodlands.png)